Capcom vs SNK: Jogo de Adulto
by Andrus
Summary: Rock Howard, único discípulo de Terry Bogard, preregrina pelo Japão em busca de aperfeiçoamento físico e mental. Ele encontra algo diferente de tudo o que esperava, ele encontra Sakura Kasugano.
1. 01 O Lobo e a Carateca

**Capcom Vs SNK**

**Jogo de Adulto**

**Parte 1**

**O lobo e a carateca**

Nas ruas de Tóquio, nada mais estava normal. Todos estavam agitados com o torneio de artes marciais que se realizaria em alguns meses, reunindo campeões de diversas categorias, uma reedição do "Rei dos Lutadores", mas com a participação de alguns Campeões do circuito mundial de luta de rua.

Rock Howard era um dos participantes, e acabava de chegar em Tóquio. Desde sua batalha contra Kain, o rapaz estava inseguro de suas habilidades e por isso peregrinava pelo Japão em busca de desafios. Ele desce do ônibus e veste sua jaqueta, que durante a viagem ele usava como cobertor. Carregando uma mochila com suas coisas, o rapaz caminhava pelas ruas, não sabia ainda se procurava um lugar pra dormir ou uma luta despreocupada.

O rapaz lembrava de suas lutas anteriores, havia lutado com três caratecas do estilo Shotokan, e apenas tinha vencido o primeiro, aquele imbecil de quimono rosa: Dan. O segundo: Ken Masters tinha lhe dado uma surra que o deixou desacordado o dia inteiro. E o terceiro: Ryu Hoshi tinha lhe dado uma surra que o deixou desacordado por dois dias. Foi o próprio Ryu quem recomendou essa luta: a luta contra Sakura Kasugano.

"—Tome cuidado garoto..." —Ainda podia lembrar das palavras de Ryu. "—Essa garota pode parecer inofensiva à primeira vista, mas se você relaxar ela te nocauteia sem pestanejar!".

Rock caminhava em frente a um colégio, de cabeça baixa, pensando em como encontraria essa tal de Sakura Kasugano. Quando ele pára em frente aos portões do colégio para tentar se situar, ele ouve um grito que simboliza muitas das escoriações nas mãos dos caratecas que já enfrentara:

—Hadouken!—A voz feminina atrai a atenção de Rock, já que agora ele estava familiarizado com aquele golpe. Ele salta de modo a ficar de pé sobre o muro e vê a luta que se desenrolava na quadra do colégio.

Uma japonesinha de uniforme escolar, cabelos castanhos e uma faixa branca na cabeça, que poderia ser uma versão feminina do próprio Ryu, lutava contra um rapaz de cabelos espetados negros e macacão azul. A luta estava quase em seu fim, visto que o garoto quase não tinha condições de lutar.

Sakura se prepara, juntando as duas mãos ao lado do corpo, a postura estava perfeita, Rock podia ver com clareza a imagem de Ryu ou de Ken naquela postura e sabia o que estava por vir. A quantidade enorme de energia que se juntava na mão de Sakura logo toma a forma de uma bola de energia, que vai à direção do rapaz que ela enfrentava e o nocauteia:

—Shinku...Hadouken!

Não tinha tanta potência, pensava Rock, mas era impressionante de qualquer forma, visto a dificuldade da técnica. Rock senta-se no muro e fica observando. A garota começa a comemorar, dando chutes aleatórios no ar. Nesse momento, Rock havia abaixado a cabeça para ajeitar a bainha da calça e não viu que num dos chutes, o All Star da menina se solta de seu pé, e vai a sua direção.

—Cuidado!—Sakura grita, mas Rock não consegue esquivar a tempo, ele perde o equilíbrio e cai pro outro lado do muro.

Sakura e os outros ficam olhando por algum tempo, até Rock saltar de novo, enfurecido e com o sapato da garota na mão:

—Muito bem! De quem é esse tênis fedorento? Anda! Respondam!—Ele olha todos e vê Sakura de cabeça baixa, tentando segurar o riso e com um dos pés descalços. Rock suspira e diz:

—Tinha que ser! Toma, acho que isso é seu!—Rock joga o sapato para o alto, e quando chega numa altura razoável, ele desfere um chute no mesmo. Sakura consegue pegar o sapato, mas ele vai com uma violência tal, que chega a derrubar a garota no chão.

Sakura se levanta indignada, bufando:

—Ô playboy! Qual é a sua? Está querendo briga, é?

—Adivinhou! E que papo é esse de playboy?

—Vem brigar logo! Eu vou arrebentar essa carinha de anjo!

—Manda tudo que tem, sósia de Ryu!

—Ah! Toma!—Sakura corre na direção de Rock, e desfere vários golpes, Rock apara a maioria deles, mas não consegue impor reação. Embora impulsiva, a garota não abria nenhuma brecha em sua guarda, tornando o começo exaustivo para Rock. Ele aproveita uma pausa na seqüência dos ataques de Sakura e salta para trás, se afastando:

—Nada mal, Ryu te treinou bem.

—Ryu não é meu mestre!—Sakura diz, zombeteira.—Ele é só minha inspiração nas artes marciais.

—Ah, paixonite, entendi!—Rock diz da mesma forma, provocando Sakura, deixando-a corada.

—Não é nada disso!—Sakura desfere um soco descuidado, dando a brecha que Rock queria. Ele agarra o braço dela, dando um chute em sua perna e a arremessa sobre seu ombro.

Rock fica em guarda, esperando a garota levantar:

—Isso é tudo que tem, estou decepcionado. Levante-se!

Rock então é pego de surpresa, a garota usa de sua agilidade para rolar na direção dele e levantar dando um chute com as duas pernas. Dessa vez é Rock quem atinge o chão. O garoto se levanta imediatamente:

—Ora, muito bom, mas você não vai me vencer, fofo!—Sakura tentava provoca-lo a ponto dele perder a concentração, mas isso não parecia acontecer, ele devia ter sido muito bem treinado, estava calmo e permanecia assim desde o começo da luta. Os dois se encaravam, talvez esperando a iniciativa do outro. Rock então decide atacar primeiro, avançando conta Sakura. Ela espera ele se aproximar, estranhando o fato dele correr meio agachado; quando ela ataca, ele subitamente desaparece e Sakura então leva um forte chute nas costas. A garota cai no chão, ficando deitada por um bom tempo.

Quando Sakura se levanta, ela limpa a areia de seu rosto e fica em guarda, ela tinha um olhar imponente em face, totalmente diferente do que no início da luta. Ela avança contra Rock, que quase não consegue antecipar o ataque, ele defende o primeiro, mas os seguintes pareciam vir do nada, ela tinha atingido uma velocidade surpreendente para o rapaz. Ela termina a combinação de golpes com um chute direto na barriga. Rock recua e se ajoelha, parecia que tinha sido atingido por um caminhão, estava tonto e cansado, tinha que terminar a luta agora, caso quisesse vencer. Ele começa a reunir energias nas duas mãos, ia usar seu ataque mais poderoso, quando a quadra subitamente é invadida por vários homens armados e uniformizados. Rock reconhecia aqueles uniformes, mas não seria possível, como eles os encontraram?

—Rock Howard! Sabemos que você está aqui! Apareça e ninguém sairá ferido!

Os jovens ficam se olhando, Sakura olhava para Rock, preocupada. O rapaz, por sua vez, tira as luvas e começa a caminhar na direção dos homens:

—Foi uma boa luta, espero encontrar você novamente, Sakura Kasugano.—O rapaz diz, enquanto caminhava. Ele para em frente ao que parecia ser o líder daquela pequena tropa:

—Quem mandou vocês até aqui?

—Ora, quem você acha?—O homem, que usava terno escuro e uma bandana listrada amarrada na cabeça diz, com desdém.—O senhor Geese Howard deseja vê-lo.

—Geese Howard está morto!—Após proferir essas palavras, Rock é atingido no rosto por um bastão de madeira, que o líder carregava consigo.

—Cale a boca, moleque idiota! Se você não sabe do que está falando, então é melhor ficar quieto!

—Quem você está chamando de idiota aqui?

—O quê?

—Você é Billy Kane não é? Já ouvi falar de você, quantas vezes você já apanhou para o Terry? Umas 30? 40?

—Seu desgraçado!—Billy prepara para atacar Rock novamente, mas no meio de seu ataque, ele é atingido por uma bola de energia que o joga para trás. Rock e os subordinados de Geese olham e vêm Sakura de pé, na postura final do Hadouken, com as duas mãos para frente, ofegante:

—Vocês não têm vergonha não? Por que não pegam alguém do seu tamanho?

Billy se levanta, enfurecido, ele se põe em combate, e começa a correr na direção de Sakura. Ele começa a resmungar alguma coisa, mas não adiantara. Rock tinha aproveitado a distração de Kane e derrubado-o no chão com uma rasteira, poucos segundos depois que ele tinha começado a correr.

Rock se põe ao lado de Sakura, em guarda:

—Aqueles seus colegas já fugiram?

—Já sim, vamos acabar com eles!

—Nada disso...

—Hã?

Rock ainda estava carregando energia, desde o momento em que a luta contra Sakura tinha sido interrompida. Ele faz dois movimentos com os braços e desfere duas ondas de chi com coloração roxa. Billy e os outros são arremessados longe; tamanha era a quantidade de energia que Rock tinha armazenado.

—Anda, temos que fugir!—Rock diz, pegando Sakura pelo braço e correndo.

—Eu sei para onde podemos ir! Eles nunca vão nos achar!

—Senhor, seu filho fugiu! Ele é bem mais forte do que aparenta!—Billy alcança seu telefone, falando com Geese.

—Idiota, mas é claro que ele é mais forte do que aparenta! Encontre-o!

Rock estava agora na periferia de Tóquio, mais precisamente na varanda nos fundos de uma pequena casa, tentando recuperar as energias. Depois daquele ataque, quase tinha desmaiado. Sakura estava a seu lado, com uma caixa de remédios:

—Como você está?—A garota pergunta, escorando na parede.

—Estou bem, obrigado! Eu vou me recuperar e depois eu me mando daqui, não se preocupe.

—Ahn...como assim?

—Se eu ficar aqui, eu coloco você e sua família em mais perigo.

—Deixa de ser bobo, Rock! Comigo não tem perigo!—Sakura e o rapaz começam a rir, Rock se escora na parede, ao lado da garota.


	2. 02 Garras

**Capítulo – 2**

**Garras**

Rock não ia passar a noite na casa de Sakura, embora não tivesse dinheiro para pagar um quarto num hotel. Sua sorte foi encontrar uma hospedaria meia-boca para se instalar, onde trabalhava para pagar sua acomodação.

Como Barman, Rock não tinha muitos problemas, apenas as cantadas indiscretas que recebia das mulheres já alcoolizadas (ou não). Rock viveu a maior parte de sua vida sob tutela de Terry e seus amigos, por isso, teve poucos contatos com mulheres durante esse período de sua vida e não sabia muito bem como agir na presença delas. Para seu azar, seu rosto possuía um charme que atraía as mulheres, e seu jeito calado parecia colaborar para que elas se interessassem por ele.

Rock só não trabalhava nas sextas à noite e nos domingos, como já estava no final da tarde da sexta-feira, ele decide visitar Sakura.

Ele chega na humilde casa, localizada na periferia de Tóquio e dá um toque leve na campainha. De início ele acha que ninguém ouviu, devido à demora, até que ouve a voz de Sakura gritando para alguém que ele não conseguiu entender o nome parasse de jogar vídeo-game e fosse atender a porta. Logo, uma voz é escutada pelo interfone:

—Quem é?—A voz era provavelmente de um garoto, talvez o irmão mais novo de Sakura.

—Ahn...meu nome é Rock...Rock Howard...eu vim aqui ver a Sakura.

—Quem?

—Rock! Rock Howard! A Sakura está?

—Quem é?—Ele ouve a voz da Sakura pelo interfone, certamente falando com o garoto.

—É um tal de Roque Rauardi!

—O QUÊ?—Rock escuta um barulho como se alguém estivesse caindo escada abaixo.—Aiaiaiai...deixa ele entrar, escuta: distrai ele um pouquinho que eu vou me vestir!—Um momento de silêncio se escuta, até que Sakura se pronuncia de novo:

—Por que você ainda não soltou o botão do interfone? Ai meu deus, ele deve ter escutado tudo!

Rock finalmente consegue entrar, tirando o sapato e entrando na casa, sendo recebido por um garoto:  
—A Sakura já vai descer, Roque!

—Ah, muito obrigado! Mas o nome é Rock!

—Roque!

—Rock!

—Roque!

—ROCK!

—ROQUEEEEE!

—É...é...isso mesmo!

—Então...quer jogar?—O garoto diz, apontando o vídeo-game ligado.

—The King of Fighters, é?—Rock diz, sorrindo.—Não consigo escapar mesmo, né?—Pega o segundo controle, pressionando o botão para começar a jogar.

Alguns minutos passam e Sakura desce as escadas, Rock podia ouvir seus passos muito bem, parecia que ela usava saltos, ou algo parecido:

—Olá, Rock!

—Olá, Sakruaaaahhh...—Rock chega a derrubar o controle, para desagrado do irmão de Sakura. Ela vestia um suéter rosa, e uma saia preta, com botas combinando. Um leve toque de maquiagem, nada exagerado. Ela sorri gentilmente, enquanto ele se levanta e vai até ela:

—Ahn, desculpa não dar notícias essa semana, eu tive que arranjar um emprego e um lugar pra ficar. Também achei melhor ficar essa semana longe para caso eles investissem novamente eu não a envolvesse.

—Eu já não te falei que você não precisa se preocupar? Relaxa Rock! Comigo não tem perigo!

—Você gosta dessa frase, não?

—Você também, pelo visto!

—Você fala de um jeito engraçado!

Depois de um pequeno período de silêncio constrangedor, Rock sorri e diz, como se tivesse tomado coragem nesse momento:

—Eu... não passei só pra avisar que está tudo bem, eu vim te chamar pra sair comigo, que tal?

—Eu adoraria, Rock! Estava esperando que perguntasse.

—É claro que estava, nunca vi você tão bem vestida!—O irmão de Sakura diz, com um sorrisinho debochado.

—Engraçadinho, mais uma e eu paro de fingir que nunca vi aquelas revistas debaixo da sua cama!

O rosto do garoto fica vermelho, de vergonha e raiva, enquanto Rock e Sakura saíam da casa.

Eles caminham, conversando e talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os dois se divertiam como duas pessoas normais:

—Esse seu casaco, Rock...

—Que tem ele? Não gostou?

—Não é isso! É que...ele é igualzinho àquele vermelho que você usava quando te conheci!—Rock ri, e explica-se, com um leve tom de vergonha na voz:

—Quando eu comprei o casaco vermelho, eu gostei tanto do estilo dele que eu comprei outros 3 assim que juntei dinheiro. Cada um de uma cor diferente.

—Sério?—Sakura olha para ele, de olhos esbugalhados.—Não, brincou! Sério mesmo?

—Claro que não!—Ele diz, rindo.—Só tenho o vermelho e esse azul!

—Ainda bem...eu fiquei imaginando as outras cores! Que bizarro!

Eles caminham até o centro de Tóquio, conversando tranqüilos e sem preocupações, a noite estava sendo perfeita para o casal recém-formado e eles aproveitariam o máximo que pudessem. Infelizmente, toda essa calma não duraria por muito mais tempo, durante sua caminhada, alguém leva a mão ao ombro de Rock, com uma voz enfurecida:

—Finalmente te achei, seu emo desgraçado!

Rock nem presta atenção no que foi falado, ele apenas se vira e desfere um soco bem preparado, derrubando a pessoa no chão:

—Mas hein? Dong Hwan?

—Não! Quem você estava esperando? Athena, a cantora pop? —O rapaz de cabelos negros com um peculiar topete tingido de ruivo, limpa o sangue que escorria de nariz e se levanta, abençoando o fato de não ter sujado sua roupa. Sakura repara que toda a fúria tinha sido banida pelo rapaz, enquanto ele conversava com Rock:

—Que diabos você veio fazer aqui, Jae Hoon está no Japão também?

—Sim, sim! Viemos os dois, estávamos te procurando, cara!  
—Do que se trata?

—Deixa pra depois, ou para um lugar mais cheio de gente, é parada séria!

—Já vi então que não é com você que eu tenho que conversar, e sim seu irmão!

—Podes crer! Isso é com meu irmão mais novo.—Dong ri, enquanto coloca as mãos na nuca e caminha para o lado de Sakura:

—Eu falei para ele nos encontrar num lugar ae, ele já deve estar de saco cheio de nos esperar!

—Que lugar, Dong Hwan?

—Prazer, gatinha!—Dong parecia ignorar Rock, apresentando-se a Sakura com seu peculiar sorriso em face.—Meu nome é Dong Hwan, sacou? Dong Hwan! Don Juan! Entendeu? Hein?

—Eu...entendi!—Sakura vai para o lado de Rock, estranhando o comportamento do rapaz.

Eles vão caminhando até chegarem numa famosa boate, eles entram pela lateral, graças ao papo malandro de Dong; e ao entrarem, avistam um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros, quase negros, parado no meio da pista de dança, totalmente deslocado e sem-graça, enquanto todos dançavam ao seu redor. Era Jae Hoon, irmão de Dong Hwan, o rapaz de cabelos azuis abre um sorriso aliviado quando vê o grupo:

—E aí, Jae?

—Ah, finalmente! Você demorou! Por que marcou de nos encontrarmos aqui? Eu fico totalmente encabulado nesses tipos de lugares!

—Então, por que você acha que eu marquei aqui?—Dong diz rindo, enquanto Rock se aproxima para conversar com o lutador de Tae Kwon Do:

—Jae, queria falar comigo?

—Sim, é algo de extrema urgência.—Ele olha para Sakura e diz em seguida:—E particular, Rock!

—Já voltamos, Sakura.—Rock diz à garota, com um sorriso em face para não preocupa-la, enquanto ele e Jae se afastam.

—Então, você e Dong foram atacados na Coréia?—Rock diz, enquanto abria a porta lateral e saía da boate.

—Fomos. Nós estávamos voltando para casa. Se tivéssemos demorado um pouco mais, ele teria matado nosso pai!

—O cara venceu Kim? Qual é o nome dele?

—Não sei, e não me interessa nem um pouco!—Jae se mostrava muito irritado, Rock nunca tinha visto o rapaz assim.—Ele atacou meu pai enquanto ele estava desprevinido! Ele feriu minha mãe por pura diversão! Ele é um maníaco, não um lutador! Ele...ele...

Rock coloca a mão no ombro do rapaz, que suspira profundamente e se acalma. Jae enxuga as lágrimas do rosto, eram lágrimas de raiva. Rock sabia bem como ele se sentia, afinal era só ele diminuir em alguns níveis a dor da perda de sua mãe e ele chegaria na dor que Jae sentia:

—Nós vamos pega-lo, Jae! Eu só acho estranho vocês terem vindo e deixado seu pai sozinho na Coréia.

—Um amigo de infância dele está lá, o Jhun. E também, ao que parece ele estava atrás de mim e de Dong. Mas...você também foi atacado, não foi, Rock?

—Fui, mas eu acho que não tem nada a ver com o caso de vocês...

—Será? Eu tenho motivos para duvidar disso.

Rock ia engajar numa discussão com Jae, mas é interrompido por gritos eufóricos que vinham de dentro da boate, em questão de segundos, só um nome vem à mente dos dois:

—Dong Hwan!

Eles voltam correndo, se achando idiotas por terem deixado Dong Hwan sozinho com uma garota. Ainda mais com uma garota que lutasse da forma que Sakura luta! Provavelmente ele tinha cantado a garota e ela não tinha gostado, fazendo com que uma briga começasse. Era o mais provável, mas o que realmente estava acontecendo, Rock e Jae nunca teriam adivinhado:

Dong Hwan e Sakura estavam no meio da pista de dança, fazendo alguma coreografia desconhecida para os outros dois garotos, mas que o pessoal da boate parecia estar gostando. Eles dançam animados, uma hora Dong parava e Sakura fazia uma linha de movimentos, para logo depois eles inverterem. Rock observava o sorriso divertido de Sakura, admirado pela facilidade que ela tinha para sorrir daquela forma. Ele tira a jaqueta então e se posiciona atrás dos dois, Dong e Jae se surpreendem, Sakura apenas se anima mais. Logo que a música volta ao seu ponto inicial, estavam Sakura, Dong e Rock dançando de forma igual. Rock ainda tinha algumas dificuldades para se soltar, mas já tinha pegado todos os movimentos apenas de observação. Jae dá com os ombros e sorri, juntando-se aos três. —Agora sim uma cena insólita.—Pode se escutar Dong dizendo, era realmente raro ver Rock e Jae se divertindo daquela forma. O irmão mais velho da família Kim se espanta como a garota poderia ter mudado o velho conhecido deles em apenas algumas semanas.

A música termina, e o quarteto ri divertindo-se. Jae parecia ter se empolgado, não parando imediatamente. Eles vão ao balcão da boate pegar algo para beber, quando as luzes se apagam, deixando o local num breu completo, com gritos e confusão tornando-se constantes:

—Sakura! Sakura!—Rock parecia ter perdido a amiga de vista, mas a voz de Jae e Dong Hwan logo anunciam que ela estava com eles, deixando o rapaz menos preocupado, caminhando com cuidado enquanto se aproximava dos três.

As luzes de emergência se acendem e a calma parece voltar ao ambiente de forma gradativa. De repente, um holofote é posto na direção dos quatro amigos, iluminando-os e deixando-os cegos momentaneamente.

—Ora, ora, ora! Finalmente encontrei vocês!—A luz abaixa, mostrando um estranho homem pendurado nas hastes de sustentação desse holofote: ele usava uma máscara cobrindo seu rosto, longos cabelos dourados presos numa trança, usava calças de toureiro e em seu peito nu, exibia a tatuagem de uma serpente, mas o que preocupava mais e tornava sua imagem realmente ameaçadora, eram as garras em sua mão direita, e o olhar psicótico por baixo da máscara. Sakura, logo o reconhece:  
—Vega!—Ela exclama assustada, Dong Hwan e Jae Hoon apenas rangiam os dentes em uma fúria nunca presenciada nos dois.

—Sakura, você o conhece?—Rock pergunta, ignorando por completo a reação dos irmãos Kim.

—Sim, ele era um toureiro famoso na Espanha, e também um lutador do circuito mundial. Mas ele tinha sumido faz algum tempo.

—É ele, Rock!—Jae diz, com a voz embargada pela raiva que estava sentindo.—Ele quem atacou minha família!

—Então, fomos encontrados.—Rock diz enquanto veste seu casaco.—É hora de lutarmos!

—Nada disso, Rock!—Dong Hwan o interrompe.—Essa luta é minha e de meu irmão, apenas!

—Escuta, cara...não é bem assim...—Rock leva a mão ao ombro do rapaz de crista de galo, mas é recebido com um soco bem dado, fazendo-o ir ao chão.

—Agora estamos quites, Rock!—Dong tira o moletom que usava e o joga na direção de Rock, Jae faz o mesmo e os dois caminham na direção de Vega:

—Podem vir os dois, mocinhos! Eu vou arrancar as tripas de vocês pela garganta!—Ele diz isso e emenda com sua risada alucinada. Dong Hwan não espera e dá um salto com um mortal para trás, alcançando o holofote e dando um poderoso chute, desequilibrando Vega que quase cai, perdendo toda a pose:

—Ora, seu, crista de galo ridículo! Eu não acabei ainda minha cena de psicose!

—Cala a boca, sua bicha de garras! Vem pra porrada logo!

—Você pediu!—O espanhol dá um salto acrobático, voltando a garra ao chão e mirando em Dong Hwan. O rapaz se esquiva, dando um passo rápido para o lado, mas Vega cai elegantemente e derruba o rapaz numa rasteira.

Jae Hoon vai ao auxílio de seu irmão, mas é impedido por um golpe cortante em seu tórax que o joga para trás, quando se dá por si, ele vê que estava na presença do assassino Freeman, que conheceu durante o torneio "King Of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem", do qual Dong, Jae e Rock participaram fazia pouco mais de um ano. Jae se levanta e põe-se na postura ensinada por seu pai. Dedicaria essa vitória a ele. Uma chama surge no pé de Jae e ele avança com um chute giratório vertical, atingindo Freeman com tudo.

Dong Hwan luta com Vega tendo dificuldade em escapar de seus rápidos golpes, preocupando Rock e Sakura. Em certo momento, Dong Hwan parece ter sido atravessado pelas garras de Vega, que suspira satisfeito pelo resultado atingido. Logo Dong Hwan segura o braço de Vega em que se localizavam as garras e desfere uma seqüência de chutes em seu tórax e rosto, terminando com um agarrão jogando-o para trás, torcendo seu braço apresado com a queda.

Jae parecia ter controle maior da luta do que seu irmão, só que ainda não tinha acertado um golpe definitivo em Freeman. Jae mostrava-se cuidadoso durante a luta, esperando que Freeman abrisse uma brecha em sua defesa da qual ele pudesse aproveitar. Pelo visto, teria que forçar essa brecha.

Jae Hoon ataca algumas vezes com chutes diretos, tendo seus golpes bloqueados sem grandes problemas por Freeman, que agarra Jae pela perna e o arremessa para o lado, fazendo cair de costas contra o balcão do bar. Jae sorri quando vê Freeman saltando contra ele, era a chance que esperava: ele salta também, cobrindo o pé de chamas e numa cambalhota para trás acerta seu adversário em cheio. Antes dos dois caírem, os olhos de Jae entram em chamas e ele acerta uma rápida seqüência de chutes, fazendo o assassino cair de cabeça no chão, aterrissando ajoelhado ao lado de seu irmão:

—Wow, mandou bem maninho!

—Isso é o resultado do meu treino, seu folgado! Devia tentar algumas vezes.

—Não, obrigado. Senão você não terá como me alcançar!  
—Pretensioso de uma figa...pronto para o golpe final?

—Háa...eu nasci pronto!

Os dois correm juntos, indo de encontro a seu alvo, os dois assassinos. Ele saltam ao mesmo tempo, cada um mirando um adversário, mas são impedidos no meio do caminho por um golpe conhecido não só pelos irmãos mas também por Rock. Uma estrela numa jaqueta de couro, e os cabelos loiros na altura do ombro indicam que o atacante agora era ninguém menos que Terry Bogard.

—T-Terry?—Rock observa espantado, aquele era seu mestre e seu amigo, mas não conseguia reconhece-lo. Sua postura estava mudada, seus olhos estavam vidrados como se não tivessem vida.

O homem range os dentes, e concentra uma carga de energia na mão que intimida os irmãos Kim. Ele desfere um forte soco na mão que cria uma onda de chamas, acertando Dong Hwan e Jae Hoon, que são arremessados para trás, acertando a parede na qual Rock e Sakura estavam próximos:

—Rock, mas que diabos o Terry está fazendo?—Dong Hwan pergunta ao amigo enquanto se levantava. Rock não tinha o que dizer, não sabia o que dizer. Os dois assassinos se levantam e Terry se coloca no meio dos dois, e o grupo vai avançando contra o de Rock:

—Não vamos perder tempo com porquês! Vamos dar o fora daqui!—Jae diz, socando o braço de Rock para ver se ele saía do estado de choque, e para sua sorte funciona. O grupo corre para a saída da boate, que a essa altura só tinha os lutadores.

Quando eles saem, vêem dezenas de homens armados, provavelmente sob comando dos assassinos, para caso o plano deles desse errado. Jae e Dong estavam bem machucados por conta do ataque de Vega e Freeman, mas ainda assim se colocam em guarda pra lutar. Antes que eles pudessem faze-lo, Rock faz um movimento rápido com as mãos, desferindo no chão seu ataque mais poderoso, o "Raging Storm". O ataque tem uma potência muito maior do que a versão que os lutadores de Tae Kwon do estavam acostumados. Era incrível, já era a segunda vez que Sakura via um ataque desse nível vindo de Rock. Sua técnica cria uma onda de energia que arremessa todos os homens longe como se estivesse sendo pegos por um tornado.

No instante seguinte, o rapaz cai desacordado nos braços de Sakura. A garota por um instante se desespera, afinal, uma quantidade tão grande de energia poderia destruir o corpo de quem a lançou. Ela, com a ajuda de Jae Hoon, começa a correr, percebendo que os assassinos e seus capangas, juntos de Terry, já estavam em seu encalço.

Eles são forçados a mudar de direção várias vezes, já que apareciam capangas de Vega em todo canto, até que eles se vêem encurralados no porto. Não tinham mais para onde correr, eles vão apenas recuando até chegar ao cais, onde vários barcos e navios estavam ancorados:

—Agora vocês não tem mais para onde fugir. É hora da diversão. O espanhol de garras diz, lambendo as lâminas das garras, que agora se encontravam na outra mão, já que seu braço direito tinha sido torcido por Dong.

—É galerinha, acho que fud...—Dong Hwan não tem chance de falar, uma explosão ocorre entre os dois grupos, destruindo parte do píer e jogando alguns dos homens mais desatentos no mar. Quando eles olham para trás, de onde tinha vindo o disparo, vêm uma fragata de ferro com uma caveira em sua couraça. No topo do navio, uma loira de olhar penetrante, com um vestido longo e justo, com um generoso decote e uma caveira quase na barra do vestido, sorria satisfeita com o disparo:

—Homens, preparem os canhões, se eles bobearem mais uma vez, nós acabaremos com eles.

—Sim capitã!

Uma ponte de acesso ao navio abaixa com tudo no píer, causando um estrago considerável, Sakura não pensa duas vezes antes de carregar Rock pra dentro, sendo seguida pelos irmãos.

A capitão troca olhares com um dos assassinos. O olhar daquele maníaco de garras a preocupa, mas não era hora para isso. O Navio vai se afastando, enquanto mais disparos de canhão são feitos, cobrindo sua fuga.

-Continua no capítulo 3-


	3. 03 O confronto

**Capítulo – 3**

**– O confronto –**

—Vamos, ajudem o garoto!—Ao comando da pirata, os marujos ajudavam Sakura a carregar Rock para dentro do navio, instalando os dois num dos quartos, sendo acompanhados pela própria capitã e os irmãos Kim. Ao verem que o rapaz já estava confortável e descansando, os marujos obedecem à ordem da capitã para que os deixassem a sós, pois precisava conversar com eles. Sakura permanecia em silêncio, intimidada pelo modo como as coisas aconteceram rápido, e ainda preocupada com o estado do rapaz de cabelos loiros. Ninguém parecia disposto a se pronunciar, até que o silêncio torna-se insuportável para Dong Hwan, que diz, quase aos berros:

—**QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, BONNE?!**

—É assim que você agradece por minha ajuda, Dong?

—Ninguém aqui pediu pra você nos ajudar!

—Então fique a vontade pra deixar o navio, seu ingrato!

—Dá pra vocês dois pararem?—Sakura intervém.—Dong, você devia agradecer por ela ter nos ajudado a sair de lá!

—Há! Sabia que a garotinha ia concordar comigo!—Bonne diz, abrindo um sorriso largo, como se quisesse irritar o rapaz de crista de galo.

—Mas a pergunta de Dong Hwan é pertinente! Com todo o respeito, senhorita Bonne, mas o que você estava fazendo lá?

—Eu...—Ela hesita, e engole a seco.—Eu vim pedir ajuda de vocês. Meu submarino foi destruído, eu fui atacada, por pouco nós conseguimos fugir com vida. Então eu roubei esse navio e comecei a procurar por Rock e Terry.—Sakura percebe o quão orgulhosa a mulher era, ao ver que ela tinha dificuldade enorme em admitir que precisava de ajuda. —Foi por mero acaso que nos encontramos aqui.

—Tsc...que história mais furada.—O ruivo coloca as mãos na nuca, parecendo mais calmo.

—Disse alguma coisa, Dong Hwan?—Bonne diz, olhando-o incisivamente.

—Sim, loira burra...eu disse que...—Ele olha para ela, e hesita, dando um longo suspiro.—...eu disse... obrigado por nos tirar de lá.—Dong Hwan bate a porta com violência quando sai da cabine.

—Ahn...sem querer me intrometer, mas...o que foi tudo isso?—Sakura, ainda um tanto intimidada pela cena tensa que tinha acabado de presenciar, pergunta à pirata.

—Eu e Dong Hwan...tivemos um lance um tempo atrás, mas não deu certo...—ela ri, e cobre o rosto com a mão, como se lembrasse de algumas situações engraçadas.—Deus, não deu nada certo mesmo. Jae, seu irmão é uma figura.—Sua expressão muda, ao ver que Jae estava com uma face sisuda e fria.

—Ele agiu mal agora, Bonne...mas lembre-se que foi você quem quebrou o coração dele...então...tente pelo menos entender o porque dele estar agindo assim...

—Desde quando...—a voz de Rock começava fraca, como se acabasse de acordar.—...Dong Hwan é tão molenga pra se abalar com uma garota...—Ele se levanta, mexendo no cabelo e olhando ao redor, sem saber onde estava.—Ah, Bonne...faz sentido...opa!  
O abraço repentino de Sakura espanta o rapaz, a ponto dele corar violentamente. Ele retribui o abraço, deixando a impressão de que era mais para Sakura não vê-lo tão encabulado do que ele ter superado seu bloqueio em retribuir alguma demonstração de carinho.

—Rock?—Bonne diz, com uma voz suave, mas ainda marota.

—Que foi?—Ele diz, ainda encabulado.

—Acho que a sua namorada está querendo respirar.

Rock finalmente percebe que pressionava Sakura contra seu peito, os bracinhos da menina se agitavam, enquanto tentava se soltar para pegar ar. Rock a solta e ela, ofegante, fica olhando para ele como se não estivesse entendendo nada:

—D...desculpa...

—Pelo menos deu para ver que você já está recuperado!—A garota diz, rindo em seguida. Rock lhe segue, enquanto Jae e Bonne trocam um olhar frio e cada um vai para seu canto.

Dong Hwan passeava pelo deck do navio, com as mãos no bolso da calça, tentando lembrar o motivo que o levara até o Japão. As feridas de seu pai e seu desejo de vingança era um bom motivo, embora contrário a tudo que Kim Kaphwan lhe ensinou. O eminente torneio era uma boa chance de mostrar que era um bom lutador, mesmo que o mundo inteiro duvidasse. Mas também não era esse o motivo. Bonne tinha lhe encantado no torneio em que participaram com Rock e Jae, mas ele não acreditava que tinha voltado para ter a chance de revê-la. Ainda assim, lhe aborrecia o fato dela buscar a ajuda de Rock e Terry, e nem cogitar procurá-lo. Ainda mais sendo Terry o primeiro amor de Bonne, algo que sempre pareceu incomodar o rapaz de crista de galo. Ele vê a lua, grande e cheia no céu, e pensa no quanto sua vida tinha ficado confusa em tão pouco tempo. Ele ouve um barulho vindo por trás, e vira-se já em posição de ataque. Quando vê um rato passando por ele, o rapaz se acalma, e abre um sorriso:  
—Olha o rato borrachudo! Esse navio ta precisando mesmo de um trato...hã?—O espanto do rapaz, era devido a uma sombra que o cobria, ele se vira uma vez mais, apenas para ver o espanhol Vega, saltando em sua direção, com as ameaçadoras garras, pronto para lhe estocar.

—Então, Rock...já que está se sentindo melhor, eu vou para minha cabine. Garotinha, cuida dele direitinho, hein?—Bonne pisca em direção à Sakura, que fica um pouco sem graça com o jeito irreverente da mulher. Ela fecha a porta às suas costas, e se escora momentaneamente nela. Ter seu submarino destruído e nem ao menos saber o autor dessa atrocidade, lhe exauria por completo. A loira decide procurar Dong Hwan para conversar, mas no exato momento em que fecha os olhos para um longo suspiro, uma mão cobre sua boca; e um braço impede que a mulher se mova. Assustada, ela se debate e tenta gritar por ajuda. Seu pânico torna-se ainda maior quando percebe que estava de frente para o assassino de cabelos alaranjados, conhecido como Freeman. Ele sorri de forma doentia, se aproximando do rosto de Jenet, como se quisesse sentir cada respiração ofegante que o medo lhe causava:

—Você é linda...te matar...será um prazer!

O olhar de Bonne muda por completo, chegando a perturbar Freeman. Logo, o salto de seu sapato atinge com violência o pé do assassino, que não consegue evitar que ela se solte:

—Não será assim tão fácil...seu maníaco!—A loira aproveita a brecha na defesa de seu adversário, atacando-o com ventos criados por suas mãos, que o arremessam para longe.

"—Rock ainda está ferido...Jae e Sakura devem ser o suficiente para protegê-lo. Mas eu não vou arriscar!"—Tendo isso em mente, Bonne tranca a cabine onde está o trio, disposta a enfrentar Freeman sozinha para garantir a segurança de seus amigos.

Ela tinha perdido preciosos segundos, tempo suficiente para o homem de cabelos laranjas avançar e começar seu contra-ataque contra a bela pirata. Bonne se defende como pode, mas Freeman era incrivelmente rápido. Os dois são surpreendidos por Dong Hwan, que aterrissava de um salto logo ao lado dela, e ao ver a situação, ele desfere um forte chute em Freeman, que se afasta:

—Você está bem?—O ruivo perguntava, com sincera preocupação. Estava ofegante, e seu moletom apresentava vários cortes e rasgos, além de seu rosto mostrar pequenos machucados.

—S-sim! E você?

—Já estive melhor...pronta para chutar alguns traseiros, ou vou ter que enfrentar os dois sozinhos?

—Não me provoque, projeto de Don Juan!

—Adoro quando você me chama assim!—Ele ria, para logo em seguida avançar contra o ameaçador espanhol, que já havia lhe atingido algumas vezes, sem lhe dar chance de reação.

—Ei!—Jae Hoon tentava abrir a porta, sem sucesso, quando escuta o som da batalha feroz que ocorria do lado de fora da cabine.—Estão ouvindo isso?—Rock se concentra, pois já tinha percebido que algo estava errado.

—O que é, Jae?—Sakura pergunta, enquanto se dirigia para perto da porta.

—Algo está acontecendo lá fora.—Ele tenta forçar a porta.—E parece que Bonne nos trancou aqui dentro!

—O quê? Jae, dá um bico nessa porta! Eu não gosto de ficar preso aqui dentro sem saber o que está acontecendo!

—Certo, eu só preciso pegar espaço!—O rapaz se afasta da porta, e quando decide avançar para lhe desferir um poderoso chute, três garras de aço atravessam a porta, fazendo com que ele perdesse todo o impulso no susto:

—Vega?—Jae diz, surpreso.

—Fiquem aí dentro!—Dong gritava do lado de fora, para seu irmão.—Eu e a Bonneca Loira temos tudo sobre controle!

—Bonneca? Eu vou te acertar uma quando acabarmos aqui!

—Dong! Deixa a gente ajudar!—O som da briga continuava, as garras de Vega rasgam a porta novamente, ampliando o campo de visão de Jae, que podia ver seu irmão desviando com muita dificuldade dos golpes do adversário. Isso era incomum, visto que na boate os dois estavam bem equilibrados e Dong Hwan inclusive tinha levado a melhor num confronto direto.

O rapaz com cabelos eriçados como a crista de um galo, logo consegue acertar uma seqüência de chute no abdome e tórax de Vega. Aproveitando que ele tinha caído, Dong urra com autoridade:

—Fiquem aí dentro! Rock ainda não está recuperado, e se alguma coisa acontecer com qualquer um de nós dois vocês ainda poderão protegê-lo, e ainda poderão se proteger também! Então, fiquem aí!

Dito isso, Dong é atacado novamente: embora escapasse com destreza das garras, deixando mais um pedaço de roupa para trás, ele não consegue fugir do chute que vinha logo em seguida do primeiro ataque, sendo atingido certeiramente em seu estômago, caindo para trás, sem fôlego:

—Mas que delícia!—Vega diz, rindo em seguida de forma macabra, sendo abafado pela máscara.—Eu peguei bem leve com você naquela boate, moleque! Mas agora você não terá perdão!

—Já estou ficando de saco cheio, bicha de garras!—Dong retira seu moletom e em pouco tempo também se livra das calças sociais que usava, revelando seu dobok negro com detalhes em vermelho, que já eram sua marca registrada.—Agora eu vou com tudo!

Bonne já estava frustrada: embora estivesse dando tudo de si, Freeman esquivava seus socos com facilidade, e não contra-atacava apenas para provocá-la, mostrando que poderia ter definido a luta a qualquer momento. Parecendo cansado da brincadeira, Freeman apara um dos golpes da loira fatal, acertando-lhe uma joelhada no estômago, seguida de um gancho, que joga a loira para trás, sem reação. Quando ela consegue ficar de joelhos, o assassino já estava sobre ela, pronto para atacar-lhe novamente. A mulher consegue atacá-lo com um chute ascendente. Ela aproveita a deixa, emendando um dos seus golpes característicos, uma seqüência de chutes em uma velocidade absurda, atingindo pontos diversos do adversário, rodopiando o corpo seguindo o ritmo dos ataques. Freeman cai de costas no chão, já rolando para trás, esquivando de uma iminente joelhada que Jenet mirava em seu estômago.

A mulher tinha se precipitado, quando viu que tinha conseguido conectar dois golpes distintos e derrubar pela primeira vez seu adversário, sabendo que ele tinha sentido duramente os golpes, ela tenta um mergulho de joelho visando o estômago do assassino. No último instante ele rola para trás, se esquivando. Ela se espanta uma vez mais com a velocidade e capacidade de reação do lunático de cabelos de cor laranja. Ela se espanta com o movimento da mão dele e com o golpe que poderia lhe tirar a vida se ela deixasse. Sua reação parecia lenta, ela sentia-se presa ao chão. Tudo parecia se mover em câmera lenta e mesmo assim, ela não conseguia se desvencilhar do percurso do ataque. Para sua sorte, Dong Hwan acabava de ser arremessado por Vega, caindo em cima do assassino, afastando-lhe da bela loira:

—As coisas não estão indo bem...a bicha de garras está me dando uma surra!

—Não estou muito melhor que você, Dong...—Ela ajuda o rapaz a se levantar.—Alguma idéia?

—Nenhuma...não sei como sair desse xeque!

—Xeque?—A mente da loira clareia e ela diz, sorridente, ao ver Freeman e Vega avançando, cada um por um dos flancos.—Dong! Roque!

—Que que tem o Rock? Ele não pode lutar!

—Não Dong!—Os dois lutadores cada vez mais se aproximavam da dupla.—Roque!

—Rock?—Dong finge que tinha uma guitarra na mão, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

—Torre com Rei, seu burro!

—Ah!

Quando os atacantes ficam próximos, Dong e Jenet saltam cada um na direção do adversário do outro: Dong surpreende Freeman com um belo chute giratório na nuca. E Jenet acerta um gancho no queixo de Vega, emendando com uma rajada de ventos.

—Já te derrotei uma vez, psicopata...e terei muito prazer em fazê-lo novamente!

—tsc...bravatas insignificantes!—Com um forte golpe, Freeman arremessa Dong Hwan contra o parapeito do navio. Um segundo golpe vem na forma de um corte vertical, que o jovem lutador de Taekwondo prontamente esquiva. Ele se assusta ao ver o metal que compunha os encostos do parapeito sendo partidos pela mão de Freeman.

—Tem algo diferente em você...—Dong diz, em guarda, percebendo uma sutil mudança no modo de Freeman lutar.

—Você demorou, mas percebeu...eu sou um dos guerreiros supremos agora! Eu sou um mestre das lutas!

—Cale a boca!—O rapaz diz, num meio sorriso.

—O quê?

—Se você é tão fodão assim, porque ainda não me matou? Eu conheci poucos mestres na minha trajetória como lutador, mas você não é um deles!

—Ora, seu merdinha!—O assassino se irrita com as palavras do rapaz, partindo para cima, descuidado, do jeito que Dong Hwan queria.

—Experimente isso!—O jovem lutador logo estava envolvido por inúmeros raios, avançando contra Freeman.—Minha versão do Hou-ou Kyaku![chute da fênix].—A brecha tinha sido aproveitada perfeitamente, os golpes eram ampliados pela carga energética que envolviam os punhos e pernas de Kim Dong Hwan. A combinação de golpes termina com um chute para o alto, pegando no queixo de Freeman e o erguendo a uma altura considerável, demonstrando a elasticidade do lutador. Dong não se dá por satisfeito, saltando logo em seguida para um novo golpe:

—Você tentou matar meu irmão uma vez! Tentou matar meu pai! Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo! Super Chute do Dong Hwan!—O nome espalhafatoso dos golpes, escondia um potencial de luta que nunca tinha sido lapidado, pela repulsa de Dong Hwan aos treinos. Vários chutes são desferidos no ar, sem dar chance de Freeman se defender. O assassino cai inerte no chão, e Dong cai ajoelhado logo em seguida, parecendo exausto com a quantidade de energia utilizada para essa proeza.

Enquanto isso, Bonne e Vega travavam uma batalha rápida, com golpes e contragolpes sendo desferidos a cada momento da luta. O problema é que não importava se ele estava atacando ou bloqueando os golpes dela, a maneira como ele utilizava suas garras correspondia a cortes certos na pele da loira, que já estava ficando irritada com aquela situação.

Ela dá um curto salto para trás, na intenção de se afastar o suficiente para atacar à distância. Ela começa a concentrar ventos em sua mão. Tal ação não passa despercebida pelo espanhol, que logo salta elegantemente, culminando numa cambalhota para trás, apoiando-se na porta da cabine pela qual os outros assistiam à luta. Os ventos impulsionados pelas mãos de Bonne Jenet não chegam a atingir seu adversário, que salta por cima do ataque, fazendo pouco caso da tentativa da loira de equilibrar a luta, descendo com suas garras no ombro da mulher, que grita em dor e espanto.

As garras tinham penetrado profundamente e a dor era insuportável, mas Bonne não deixaria uma chance daquelas passar: concentrando seu golpe em mãos, ela prepara uma nova rajada de ventos que o atinge certeiramente. Ele rodopia no ar antes de cair de rosto no chão. Ao se levantar, percebe que sua máscara tinha sido trincada pelo golpe da mulher, quase ferindo seu rosto:

—Sua vadia!—Ele diz, com raiva na voz.—Eu estava pensando em lhe poupar a vida, para que fosse minha escrava, mas agora, vejo que terei que lhe matar lentamente, e farei questão de que sofra!—Ele pega impulso e salta para frente, com as garras lhe guiando. Bonne esquiva por reflexo, dada a velocidade do lutador. Vendo que ele agora estava de costas, Bonne arrisca um novo ataque, mas, num giro rápido, Vega atravessa a mão da loira com suas garras, derrubando-a no chão em seguida e caindo sobre ela:

—Grite! Anda! Grita pra mim!—Com os olhos vidrados, Vega prendia o outro braço de Bonne com sua mão, enquanto encravava a garra no chão, travando os movimentos dos braços da loira. Ela não resiste por muito tempo, cedendo à dor e gritando desesperada. Nesse momento, a porta emite um curioso brilho púrpuro por suas frestas, sendo destruída logo em seguida por um furioso Rock Howard:

—Lute comigo, seu canalha!

—Lute com a gente!—Sakura fica ao lado do rapaz, sendo acompanhada por Jae Hoon, que partilhava da fúria dos dois.

—Pois venham!—Ele desvencilha as garras da mão de Bonne, levantando brevemente sua máscara, lambendo o sangue que tinha permanecido, mostrando sua loucura expressa nos olhos.—Não importa quantos sejam, moleques como vocês são apenas vermes para mim!

Rock movimenta os braços num círculo, disparando duas ondas de energia púrpura, que percorre o chão, destruindo parcialmente o piso do deque e atingindo o seu adversário, forçando-o para trás. Vega tenta partir para o ataque, sendo surpreendido por Jae Hoon, que o acerta com uma voadora. Sakura começa a atacar logo em seguida, tendo os golpes aparados pelo espanhol, abrindo uma brecha para uma nova onda de ataque de Rock.

Dong corre até Jenet, tomando-a nos braços:

—Bonne? Me responde...—Ele estava desesperado: pouco depois de aparentemente ter nocauteado Freeman, ele tinha escutado os gritos de Bonne e uma fúria inexplicável tinha tomado seu corpo. Apenas com a intervenção de Rock e os outros ele tinha se acalmado e visto que a capitã pirata podia estar precisando de ajuda.

—D-devia ver sua cara agora, Dong Hwan.—Ela sorri, tentando não demonstrar fraqueza.—Nem parece o moleque pentelho de sempre.

—Não me assusta desse jeito, sua pirata de araque!—Ele devolve o sorriso zombeteiro que ela tinha em face.—Temos que ajudar Rock e os outros...sobrecarregar o garoto desse jeito, não vai ser bom.

—Minha mão...eu não sei se vou poder usá-la na luta. Tem algum plano agora?

—Talvez...—Ele retira a faixa do dobok, enrolando-a na mão de Jenet. Em seguida ele dá uns pulos, como se estivesse vendo se suas calças cairiam ou não durante uma luta. Vendo que estavam firmes, ele olha para a loira e diz determinado:

—Eu vou precisar de cordas, e de sua ajuda.

—Você e essa mania por cordas! Sabia que eu fiquei com marcas no pulso o dia inteiro depois daquela vez?—A face séria e determinada de Dong é substituída por uma frustrada e encabulada:

—Vamos nos concentrar, por favor?

Jae desfere uma bela sequência de chutes, cada uma sendo defendida com habilidade pelo lutador espanhol. Sakura se junta ao coreano para tentar fazer frente ao maníaco, mas sem conseguir manter o ritmo por muito tempo. Ela sabia que Vega era um lutador de alto nível, mas algo estava errado. Ele não deveria estar conseguindo agüentar uma luta contra os três. Pelo menos não com tanta facilidade assim. Ele agarra Jae Hoon com uma das mãos, durante um chute, arremessando-o no chão logo em seguida. Sakura vai ao auxílio do amigo, novamente tendo os golpes bloqueados. Vega então lhe acerta um par de chutes, aproveitando uma pequena brecha em sua guarda. O espanhol então volta-se para Rock, que pretendia partir para o ataque e auxiliar Jae e Sakura, mas hesita ao ver aquela demonstração de força:

—O nome Geese Howard significa alguma coisa para você?—Rock pergunta, ainda em guarda, desconfiando que seu pai supostamente morto pudesse estar envolvido nesses ataques de alguma forma.—Ele que o mandou atrás de mim?

—Não...quem sabe se você conseguir me derrubar, eu não lhe conte quem me mandou aqui?

—Vai se arrepender!—Rock dispara como uma seta, atacando com uma cotovelada, seguida por um soco direto, que são esquivados por Vega, que demonstra certa dificuldade:

—Você é um adversário interessante.—Vega agarra o braço estendido de Rock, acertando-lhe uma joelhada no estômago.—Diferente desses moleques...quem é você?

—Eu?—Rock sorri, vendo o quão próximo eles estavam mesmo depois do golpe de Vega.—Eu sou amaldiçoado por algo que no momento eu considero uma benção! RAGING STORM!—Ele leva as mãos ao chão, e um pilar de energia num tom entre azul e roxo começa a se formar nas mãos de Rock, mas não chega a crescer o suficiente para atingir Vega. A energia perde seu foco, dispersando-se. Rock, por sua vez, sente algo parecido com o refluxo dessa energia para dentro de seu corpo. Uma dor intensa o acomete, como se bolhas de nitrogênio se formassem em seu sangue após uma variação enorme de pressão. Seu nariz começava a sangrar, seus ouvidos também, e suas veias se exibiam por sua pele. Ele cai de joelhos no chão, ofegante e sentindo-se entorpecido.

—Garoto, você tem problemas, hein?—O espanhol ri, observando o rapaz por entre suas garras.—Sabe, estou me sentindo piedoso hoje...então, eu vou livrá-lo de sua dor e seus problemas.

—E vai deixar uma loira como eu esperando, Vega?—Bonne diz, com um sorriso em face.—Achei que você ia me mostrar a dor e o sofrimento antes de me matar, mas até agora, eu só ouvi conversa e mais conversa!—Ela mantinha a postura desafiante, sem hesitar em suas palavras.

—Vai desejar não ter feito isso, garotinha!—Vega corre na direção da mulher, pronto para estocá-la com suas garras. Para seu espanto, Bonne dá um passo para o lado, revelando Dong Hwan, que se balançava por uma corda presa ao mastro do navio, vindo logo por trás dela, pronto para acertar um chute em Vega. O impacto é certeiro e tão poderoso, que a máscara de Vega se parte em vários pedaços que afundam no rosto do espanhol, lhe cortando profundamente.

—Maldito! Miserável! Como ousa ferir minha face desse jeito?—Vega entra em frenesi, saltando sobre Dong Hwan, tentando-lhe acertar ora com as garras, ora com a mão vazia. O rapaz de crista de galo se concentrava em esquivar das garras, ocasionalmente levando um soco ou outro:

—Você vai morrer! Seu ser ridículo! Seus amigos não são capazes de me deter! O que fez você pensar que conseguiria?!

—O que fez você pensar que não somos capazes de lhe deter?—Jae acerta um chute nas costelas de Vega. Sendo acompanhado por Sakura, que acerta em seu ombro. Rock os acompanha, agarrando o braço de seu adversário. Jae segura o outro braço, impedindo-o de se mover. Bonne Jenet, vendo essa chance, corre contra o lutador espanhol, saltando alguns metros antes de alcançar seu alvo, acertando um chute em seu rosto, agravando os ferimentos em seu rosto, e o arremessando para fora do navio, pelo parapeito destruído pelo golpe de Freeman, enquanto ele lutava com Dong.

O grupo se reúne. Estavam cansados, feridos. Uma seqüência de lutas como aquela era o suficiente para exauri-los a ponto de eles cederem:

—Rock?—Sakura o ajuda a se levantar, sendo empurrada levemente pelo rapaz, que parecia amargurado com algo:

—Fique longe de mim, Sakura!—Ele diz, num sussurro.—Tem algo de errado comigo, e eu acho que só vai se machucar se continuar perto de mim!

—Rock...não seja bobo!—Ela pega em sua mão, puxando-o para perto de si.—O que quer que seja, eu sei que você nunca iria me machucar! Nós vamos descobrir o que está errado com você! E vamos lidar com isso juntos!

—Ouça a garota, Rock!—Dong Hwan diz, sorrindo, ainda admirado por seu plano dar certo.—Ela não parece, mas é bem espertinha.

—É isso aí...EI!—Sakura dá um soco no braço dele, irritada.—Pentelho!

Eles estavam em paz, parecia que tudo ficaria bem agora. Bonne chama seus marujos para que levassem Freeman e o prendessem num dos cômodos do navio. Ela o interrogaria mais tarde. As brincadeiras continuam e os sorrisos mantêm-se firmes, até o navio chacoalhar anormalmente e um estrondo alto ser escutado na proa:

—Que foi isso?—Jae Hoon pergunta. Uma estranha sensação percorria seu corpo, como se algo extremamente maligno estivesse se aproximando. Fortes ventos começam a soprar, e eles vem três vultos se aproximando do grupo.

—Quem vem lá?—Rock pergunta, parecendo reconhecer aquelas silhuetas. Uma risada seca ecoa na noite, quando a luz da lua revela o lendário trio Fatal Fury: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, e Joe Higashi. Os três partilhavam aquela aura perturbadora que o grupo tinha sentido ao encontrar Terry na boate. Os três partilhavam daquela postura de luta deturpada, como se algo demoníaco possuísse seus corpos. O grupo inteiro sentia-se perturbado, e todos podiam pressentir que a luta anterior, não era nada perto dessa luta decisiva que estaria por vir.

**Continua no próximo capítulo.**


	4. 04 Adeus

**Capítulo 4**

**– Adeus –**

**Second SouthTown**

—Deixa eu passar! Deixa eu passar!—O homem alto, negro, trajando vestes de carateca, afastava a multidão que se juntava na frente daquela academia pegando fogo. A **sua ** consegue chegar perto o suficiente, é detido por um policial:

—Não pode passar senhor!

—Mas essa é minha academia! Eu sou o professor dela! O que houve? Onde estão meus alunos!

—Fique calmo senhor...eles estão ali...pelo visto ninguém se machucou gravemente.

O homem vai até o grupo de garotos, claramente assustados, sentindo a falta de uma pessoa em particular:  
—Ei! Garotos! Onde está Ryo?

—Sensei Rodriguez!—Um dos jovens se aproxima do mestre, temeroso ainda.—Sensei...ele...ele está lutando! Disse que ninguém podia interferir!

—Onde ele está?—Marco indaga, já demonstrando nervosismo em sua voz. O garoto aponta, intimidado para o alto de uma casa afastada, onde Marco podia ver um brilho azulado, e logo percebe as duas presenças poderosas que lá se encontravam.

Ryo lutava com tudo que tinha, e ainda assim não parecia o suficiente. Seu karatê do estilo Kyokugen não estava dando conta daquele tremendo adversário. Ele desvia de uma sequência de golpes, sem poder contra-atacar. Aquele estilo era diferente do que estava acostumado. Já tinha enfrentado aquele sujeito antes, mas nunca o Ansatsuken lhe pareceu tão poderoso, ou mesmo perigoso:

—Você me ataca, sem dizer nada...tenho que admitir, Ken Masters...estou preocupado!—Sem ouvir uma resposta, Ryo Sakazaki tem que se esquivar mais uma vez, dessa vez de uma voadora direta, e aquilo era tudo que queria. A chance era perfeita e ele não iria desperdiçar:

—**HAOH**!—As mãos de Ryo se energizam com uma grande quantidade de energia Ki, e ele logo dispara essa energia, num projétil rápido e poderoso.—**SHOKOKEN**!

Marco chegava pouco depois daquele momento descrito, e não podia acreditar no que via. Tinha certeza que o ataque de Ryo tinha acertado, mas o adversário de seu mestre não mostrava qualquer dano. Banalizando o ataque de Ryo, Ken Masters tinha recebido uma das técnicas mais poderosas do Kyokugen direto em seu peito, e tinha apenas dado alguns passos para trás:

—Ryo!

—huh? Marco? Marco! Não!

O grito de Ryo não é o suficiente para impedir o brasileiro de avançar pra cima do adversário de seu mestre. Ele ataca com socos e chutes, mas nenhum deles tem a chance de atingi-lo.

Ken ao perceber uma ligeira brecha na defesa do homem, o agarra pelo pescoço e o arremessa ao chão com um pesado baque, derrubando algumas telhas daquele telhado.

—MARCO!—Ryo intervém, antes que o alterado praticante de Ansatsuken pudesse causar mais dano a seu discípulo. Ken o solta, afastando-se para esquivar do ataque de Ryo.  
A dupla de caratecas do Kyokugen se põe em guarda, vendo o ameaçador adversário. Ryo sozinho não tinha dado conta dele, e Marco tinha sentido na pele a diferença de habilidades entre os dois, mas não recuaria. Uma nova batalha começa, e o choque dos golpes ressoa como um sino melancólico.

**Longe dali**

—T-Terry?—Rock olhava assustado para aquele homem, tendo a sensação de que não havia nada lá, além da sombra de seu amigo, de seu mestre, de seu pai. Terry desfere um soco no chão, projetando uma rajada de energia com o aspecto de chamas.

—Rock!—Dong Hwan tira seu amigo, que ainda parecia atordoado pela situação, da reta do golpe num salto, derrubando-o no chão, atrás da entrada para as cabines internas do navio, onde o resto do grupo estava abrigado.—Fica aí!—O lutador de Tae Kwon Do diz, com um tom de voz imperativo, enquanto se levanta:

—Jae! Sakura! Nós três somos os que estão em melhor condição de lutar!

—Dong!—Rock protestava.—Você apanhou que nem um corno para o Vega e o Freeman! Nem em sonho você está em melhor condições do que eu! Além do mais...—Rock se detém quando o rapaz com cabelo espetado estende a mão, para que ele parasse:

—Talvez...—Dong se desloca ligeiramente para ver seus adversários, parados, como se os esperassem.—mas você está pouco confiável...quem sabe quando você recuperar seu foco e sua concentração, lobinho?

—Não vai me impedir de lutar, crista de galo!—Rock se põe em guarda ao lado de Dong.—Não pode me impedir!

—Tem razão!—Dong Hwan se põe em guarda também, e abre um sorriso leve, observando admirado a determinação de Rock com o canto dos olhos.—Onde eu estava com a cabeça, querendo lhe deter? Vamos lá, Rock!—O loiro avança dois passos, e se assusta, com o golpe forte que leva nas costas. Antes de cair desmaiado, ele vê Dong de perna estendida, ainda carregado com eletricidade. Jae, Sakura e Bonne se aproximam dos dois, enquanto Dong amparava a queda de seu amigo:

—Dong Hwan!—Jae diz, irritado e confuso.—No que você está pensando, atacando Rock desse jeito?

—De que lado você está afinal?—Bonne diz, com reação similar a de Jae Hoon.—Você está agindo de forma muito estranha.

—Calem a boca!—Dong diz, apoiando Rock nos braços de Bonne.—Rock pode ter enfrentado Terry e seus amigos antes em diversos torneios, mas essa situação é bem diferente de uma luta controlada! E os poderes de Rock parecem fora de controle! Me critiquem se quiserem, mas eu fiz isso pelo bem dele! Fiz isso pelo bem do meu amigo! E faria o mesmo por cada um de vocês! Agora me escutem, estamos em clara desvantagem: esse trio é conhecido por sua força lendária! Então, se quisermos sobreviver, vocês tem que me escutar! Jae, ataque Andy com tudo que você tiver! Não dê brechas! Se ele tiver espaço, você provavelmente não conseguirá escapar dos golpes dele! Sakura, você pega o Joe, o de bandana na cabeça! Não vá pela aparência de idiota dele, pois ele também é muito perigoso, como ele luta Muay Thai, tome cuidado com as caneladas, joelhadas e cotoveladas.

—Espera um pouco!—Jae o interrompe.—Quer dizer então que você vai enfrentar o Terry? Justamente o mais perigoso dos três? No seu estado? Você é maluco, Dong Hwan?

—De forma alguma, maninho!—Dong exibia seu característico sorriso despreocupado, como se aquele fosse uma luta como qualquer outra.—Mas vocês tem mais condições de terminar a luta rápido e me ajudar contra o mendigo de jaqueta! Além do mais...eu sempre quis enfrentar o lendário Terry Bogard, mas nunca tive a chance! Bem...—ele se espreguiça, e levanta, saindo do abrigo.—...façam o seu melhor, pessoal!

Os três se posicionam, cada um de frente para seu respectivo adversário. Jae estava preocupado, mas tinha visto algo no olhar de seu irmão que o tranqüilizava. Estava surpreso também pelo modo de Dong pensar. Mesmo não concordando inteiramente, essa era uma das poucas vezes em que via Dong Hwan pensar antes de agir e talvez por isso ele lhe desse esse crédito.

Jae começa a atacar Andy, sem esperar. Com uma sequência de chutes, ele consegue colocar o ninja na defensiva. Os chutes de Jae, porém, não pareciam atingir seu alvo, impressionando o rapaz, que sentia que Andy estava apenas contendo sua velocidade, como se testasse o rapaz.

Sakura por sua vez, conseguia acertar diversos golpes em Joe, ou pelo menos ela assim achava: a maioria de seus golpes parava nas canelas e nos braços de Joe, que parecia não sentir nada. Um chute atinge certeiro o estômago de Joe, que apenas dá um passo para trás. Ele então flexiona as pernas e atinge uma joelhada violenta no queixo de Sakura, que vai ao chão de cabeça, espantada.

A vantagem que Jae tinha, também começava a se esvair. Andy agora mostrava dois movimentos para cada ataque do jovem lutador de Taekwondo. Percebendo uma brecha, Andy bloqueia um chute de Jae, e encaixa uma ombrada no peitoral do rapaz, flexionando as pernas e pegando impulso que lança os dois para o ar, fazendo Jae cair de costas e Andy caindo de ombro por cima deste. Andy em seguida tenta um soco direto na face de Jae, que desvia, vendo a mão de seu adversário atravessar o piso do deque. Jae então consegue se arrastar pelo piso, apoiando as pernas no torso do ninja, o arremessando para trás. O jovem busca seu fôlego, tentando manter o foco, enquanto seu oponente se levantava. Jae dá algumas pisadas fortes no chão, e chamas parecem aparecer de seus pés. Quem observasse aquela luta, veria que as chamas eram apenas reflexos do espírito de Jae: concentração inquebrável, serenidade absoluta e pura força de vontade. Andy parte para cima, com sua velocidade descomunal, mas a partir daquele momento, Jae seria mais rápido do que ele no que realmente importava numa luta: reação. Dong estava errado: os ataques velozes de Andy poderiam ser evitados, tudo era uma questão de movimento na hora certa e Jae, tal qual seu pai, possuía o talento e a carga de treinos necessários para saber o momento e a reação a ser tomada. Os ataques de Andy pareciam mais descoordenados do que sua fama sugeria, embora extremamente rápidos e fortes, dando vazão para Jae desviar-se com graça e elegância. Com um mero passo para o lado, embora fluído como a própria água, Jae desvia de um dos ataques direto de Andy, girando o corpo com velocidade e atingindo seu adversário em um violento chute. Andy vai ao chão pela primeira vez, e agora a luta ficaria equilibrada.

Dong Hwan estudava o imponente adversário em sua frente: não importava o quanto tentava se mostrar confiante para seus amigos ou para si mesmo, ele sabia que essa seria a luta mais difícil de toda sua vida. Força de vontade: algo que não havia herdado de seu pai, ou assim ele pensava. Quando era garoto, se dedicava tanto para parecer com o pai; se esforçava tanto para chamar sua atenção. Mas agora, quando uma luta lhe era difícil demais, ele simplesmente não se esforçava o suficiente, mesmo que houvesse uma chance real de vitória. Sabia que se treinasse, seria tão bom quanto seu pai ou seu irmão, mas levantar-se para fazê-lo era como colocar toneladas em sua alma. Talvez se ele se esforçasse pouco, ninguém o cobraria quando ele falhasse. Hoje, sabia que as horas de treino que havia desperdiçado fariam falta, mas ele tentaria compensar com aquilo que ele sempre achou que não possuía: Força de vontade.

Ele avança, deixando um leve rastro de eletricidade, atacando Terry com um chute vertical. O loiro apara o golpe sem nenhuma dificuldade, pegando impulso com as pernas e jogando Dong Hwan para trás. Ele cai no deque do navio, com as costas ao chão, rolando imediatamente e escapando de uma joelhada que provavelmente o deixaria em algum estado entre a morte e um coma profundo, assim pensava Dong. Ele aproveita a caída de Terry para tentar um novo chute, dessa vez um giratório, que é aparado quase que sem dificuldade alguma por Terry, que apenas levanta um braço para proteger seu rosto. O contra-ataque de Terry é rápido demais para Dong aparar, recebendo uma violenta ombrada em seu peito, dessa vez caindo no chão com o peso do lutador sobre seu peitoral, um movimento muito parecido com o que Andy havia usado contra Jae. Terry aproveita a posição de vulnerabilidade do ruivo, desferindo um forte soco em seu rosto. Dong sente seu pescoço mal agüentando o golpe, como se fosse se partir como um graveto. Terry tenta mais um soco, quando algo inesperado acontece: a reação vem a tempo. Dong Hwan, mesmo com o peso de Terry sobre seu corpo, atinge uma cabeçada em seu adversário. A surpresa era muito mais forte que o golpe em si, dando tempo de Dong se livrar, ainda que com dificuldade, do apresamento.

—Não foi nada estiloso, mas deu pro gasto.—O rapaz diz, com seu característico sorriso zombeteiro em face, vendo Terry se levantar, imponente como sempre tinha sido. Como um relâmpago, Terry gira o corpo, voltando-se a um poderoso chute, que Dong prontamente esquiva jogando o corpo para trás, numa cambalhota. O loiro não dá descanso a seu oponente, atacando uma vez mais, dessa vez, aproveitando a distância que os separavam. Estava longe o suficiente para que não fosse possível ser atacado por Dong Hwan, mas perto o suficiente para dificultar a evasão do rapaz a seu poderoso golpe:

—POWER GEYSER!—O golpe atinge Dong Hwan em cheio, o jogando para o alto e para trás, fazendo com que ele batesse as costas no parapeito do navio. Já parecia não ter mais energias para lutar, e agora seria o golpe decisivo de Terry. Ele acumula energia nos punhos, posicionando-se para uma investida que poderia decidir a disputa. Dong Hwan sabia o que estava por vir, conhecia aquela postura. Já tinha visto Terry lutando antes, e mesmo que não o tivesse enfrentado diretamente, tinha memorizado boa parte de seu repertório, pois era realmente impressionante. O jovem de crista de galo observa seus arredores, procurando algo que pudesse lhe servir para a luta. Não havia muito tempo para pensar, Terry avançava como um lobo atrás de sua presa. Dong Hwan por instinto apóia-se no parapeito, e joga o corpo para trás para desviar. O plano original era passar por cima e depois por baixo das barras para contra-atacar, mas o rapaz acaba aterrissando num barco salva-vidas. Quando Terry sobe também para atingi-lo, Dong tem uma idéia que poderia lhe dar uma boa vantagem. Carregando os pés com energia, Dong Hwan ataca com ferocidade num salto, desferindo dois belos chutes giratórios, que são esquivados por Terry sem muita dificuldade. Acontece que Dong Hwan não estava mirando no lutador, mas sim nas cordas que sustentavam o pequeno barco. A violência dos chutes, carregados com sua energia, é o suficiente para que as cordas se partam e o barco caia no mar, agitado como estava. A única corda que sobrava, prendia justamente a pequena embarcação ao navio, deixando Dong Hwan e Terry se movimentando naquela mesma velocidade, mantendo-se no alcance da tripulação do navio.

Andy agora que penava para acertar Jae Hoon. O jovem lutador de taekwondo parecia ter decifrado todos os padrões de ataque do perturbado ninja. Ao perceber um soco se aproximando, Jae o trava com sua perna, pegando impulso junto a um salto, girando e contra-atacando com um poderoso chute na face de Andy. O adversário de longos cabelos loiros não desiste, girando junto com o ataque e aproveitando uma brecha na defesa de Jae, se agacha e pega impulso com os braços, lançando as pernas ao ar, girando e usando uma carga de energia para ficar envolto por chamas. Os dois descem ao chão: Andy de pé, e Jae aterrissando com as costas. Jae se levanta novamente, vendo que Andy preparava uma nova investida. Numa fração de segundos, o ninja vê seu ataque — uma carga direta com a palma da mão, que prepararia uma nova sequencia de golpes— ser bloqueada pelo joelho erguido de Jae, dando vazão a um combinado de diversos chutes, culminando com um salto de Jae, seguido de diversas voadoras, envoltas em chamas que se assemelhavam a uma cálida ave fênix. Andy cai novamente, e dessa vez não dava a impressão de que iria se levantar. Jae, por sua vez, já estava pronto para ajudar seus aliados.

Sakura não conseguia colocar vantagem nenhuma sobre Joe, e já tinha sido atingida diversas vezes.

—"A defesa desse homem parece impenetrátvel!"—Pensa a pequena japonesa. —"Se eu não pensar em algo, vou ser derrotada sem acertar sequer um golpe."—Ela continua desferindo socos e chutes que sempre terminavam nos braços e canelas de Joe, resistentes como rocha sólida. A guerreira em Sakura já estava perdendo a intensidade, sobrando apenas a menina que havia treinado por conta própria. Joe percebe que os golpes pareciam ficar mais fracos e com menos determinação. Ele se deixa levar um soco direto no estômago, para ter espaço o suficiente para encaixar um chute nas pernas de Sakura, que perde o apoio e fica totalmente vulnerável a tantos golpes que ela vai ao chão antes de poder contar quantos eram. Com o rosto voltado ao chão, Sakura não entende o que poderia estar fazendo de tão errado, ela tenta se levantar, apenas para receber uma pisada em sua cabeça, do lutador de Muay Thai. A garota força para conseguir espaço, mas parecia que havia toneladas sobre sua cabeça. Ela consegue uma única olhada para o lado, vendo Rock desacordado, e então surge uma luz.

Joe se espanta com os movimentos seguintes da menina: um rolamento para o lado, e um segundo para a frente, ficando de pé do lado dele. Ele tenta virar para atacar a garota, cometendo um erro e ficando totalmente vulnerável a um chute direto nas costelas. Sakura não tinha segurado um pingo sequer da sua força, determinada a virar a luta. Um novo contra-ataque vem de Joe, mas Sakura novamente se esquiva, se colocando num ponto cego da defesa de Higashi, uma carga de energia é disparada por suas mãos, atingindo novamente o ponto em que seu chute tinha acertado momentos atrás, derrubando Joe.

Joe, ainda caído, tenta um chute nas pernas de Sakura, que consegue saltar antes de ser atingida. O lutador de Muay Thai rola para trás, ganhando distância. Ele joga o braço para trás, depois o movendo para frente, criando um tornado do tamanho de uma pessoa de estatura média, que percorre o piso do deck em direção à Sakura. A garota dispara seu Hadouken para dissipar os ventos, sendo surpreendida por outro tornado igual que acompanhava o primeiro, lhe atingindo e arremessando para o ar.

Sakura prontamente se esquiva de uma pisada que tinha sua cabeça como alvo. O piso do deque é destruído pela violência do golpe de Joe, e seu pé afunda, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio.

"—É agora! Minha melhor chance!"—A menina pensa. Suas mãos se enchem de energia concentrada, e ela percebe que nunca tinha chegado a tal nível com seu hadouken. Sua superação, vinha das imagens que tinha gravado de Rock em sua mente: sempre tentando se exceder e se superar, como no combate contra os homens de terno, na primeira vez em que se encontraram, ou na vez em que ele abriu caminho na saída da boate com seu Raging Storm. Era a vez dela proteger seus amigos, era a vez dela se superar. Um arrepio corre seu corpo e ela não consegue deixar de sorri, quando sua voz se torna um rugido:

—SHINKU HADOUKEN!—Joe não tem defesa, levando a técnica da garota no peito desprotegido. Tamanha energia o arremessa para longe, fazendo com que ele caísse nocauteado. Ela logo junta-se a Jae e Bonne, no parapeito, e torna-se mais uma espectadora do duelo entre Dong Hwan e Terry Bogard.

Terry tentava atingir Dong Hwan, que conseguia se esquivar sem muitas dificuldades. Sua idéia teve o efeito esperado: com o balanço do pequeno bote, a luta penderia para o lado daquele que tivesse o melhor equilíbrio e jogo de pernas.

"—Genial, Dong!"—Jae pensava, com um sorriso em face."—Mostre para ele a força de nosso Tae Kwon Do!"

Terry já estava ficando irritado, mas toda oportunidade em que ele tentava concentrar seu Power Geyser, Dong lhe atingia um chute certeiro, nas pernas ou rosto, que lhe desestabilizava e fazia com que ele perdesse a concentração. Quando Terry dá mais um soco em vão, Dong esquiva e decide ir para o tudo ou nada na luta. Se ele acertasse seu próximo ataque, provavelmente a luta terminaria tendo o rapaz como vencedor. O rapaz dá um chute que afasta Terry brevemente, dando-lhe uma brecha para que seus pés se enchessem de energia chi, que tomava a forma de relâmpagos. O rapaz lança-se ao ar, e desce como um verdadeiro trovão cortando o céu e rugindo como o prenúncio de uma tempestade a se formar. Um chute após o outro, até que o total de seis chutes atingem Terry antes que Dong Hwan tocasse o chão do pequeno bote, danificando-o levemente. Novamente o rapaz se eleva, num salto para acertar mais uma sequência de chutes.

Naquele instante, Rock Howard acordava. Se mostrava irritado com a preocupação dos três ao seu redor, mas tudo aquilo seria deixado de lado, no momento em que Dong se alçava ao ar, numa postura muito semelhante ao ataque de seu pai, mesmo que o crista de galo tivesse passado os últimos anos renegando o estilo de luta de Kim Kaphwan.

Todos os ataques de Dong Hwan atingem sem nenhum problema, e o rapaz aterrissa uma vez mais no pequeno bote, quase sem energias depois de tão duras batalhas, com a consciência tranqüila por ter dado tudo de si. Seu espanto era de ver Terry ainda de pé. Os chutes tinham todos lhe atingido prontamente, porém, ele não tinha movido um passo sequer. Seu espanto ainda aumenta ao ver o punho de Terry reluzindo, com muita energia concentrada:

—POWER GEYSER!—O ataque irrompe e explode o pequeno bote. Uma onda enorme é formada pela energia despendida pelo golpe. Dong e Terry são lançados para o ar por um turbilhão de água: Terry cai pesadamente sobre o deque, parecendo não estar consciente; Dong Hwan por sua vez, atinge o casco do navio, deslizando novamente para o mar, conseguindo apenas alcançar a corda que anteriormente prendia o bote ao navio num susto:  
—DONG!—Era Bonne que gritava, ele ainda estava consciente, pois podia distinguir bem aquela voz.—Dong?

—Ei! Estou aqui!—Ele diz, todo molhado, sorrindo e acenando para a loira.—Terry caiu?

—Eu...acho que sim...—Jae diz, ainda impressionado.

—Meu plano deu certo, viu?

—Seu maluco idiota!—Rock urra, cerrando o punho em direção de Dong.—Quando você subir vai ter que se ver comigo!

—Há! Eu venci o Terry, loirão! Você agora é molezinha!

—Idiota...—Rock queria realmente ficar irritado com Dong, mas o crista de galo tinha realmente vencido, e ele realmente estava com dificuldades para controlar seu próprio corpo.

—EI! Vão ficar só olhando, caramba? Essa água tá gelada a beça!—O trio assente com a cabeça, logo se prontificando a puxar o rapaz:

—Todos louvem Dong Hwan, o deus das lu...—Dong logo é interrompido. Por algum motivo, sentia um frio profundo tomar conta do seu corpo. Sentia também uma dor imensurável e repentina em seu peito. Quando olha para baixo, vê o motivo para tanto: garras. Três garras de metal tinham atravessado seu peitoral e ele agora sangrava. A mão levemente vai soltando a corda, enquanto Dong ouvia um grito, ouvia uma gargalhada cruel, via a pirata loira tentando lhe alcançar e então ele não via mais nada.

—DONG!—Ninguém tinha visto Vega e nem sabia de onde ele tinha saído. A surpresa toma conta de todos ao ver ele atravessando o peitoral de Dong Hwan como se não fosse nada e o descartando para o mar como lixo. Agarrado à corda, o espanhol escala correndo o casco do navio e num salto, aterrissa nas costas do grupo:

—Achavam que eu estava terminado?—Ensandecido, o toureiro avançava para cima deles. A expressão no rosto de Rock ao se virar, era o suficiente para fazer Vega hesitar, e em sua hesitação, Rock o massacraria:

—SHINNING KNUCKLE!—Uma cotovelada atinge Vega em cheio, dando início a uma sequência de golpes violentos por parte de Rock: socos atingiam sem piedade o rosto e tórax do espanhol e Rock termina com um golpe de ombro que joga Vega contra a cabine do navio. Sem poder resistir, ele era presa fácil para a fúria daquele lobo. Rock enchia as mãos com sua energia púrpura, preparando provavelmente um poderoso Reppuken para acabar de vez com Vega, quando Sakura pega suas mãos, colocando-se no caminho de Rock:

—Rock! ROCK!—Os dois partilhavam lágrimas em seus olhos.—Chega! Ele já perdeu a consciência!

—Sakura...—O rapaz volta a si e seus ombros perdem toda a tensão, formando um arco de tristeza e agonia, enquanto ele abraçava a garota. Vega já estava caído, sem menor indício de consciência, mas Dong Hwan já não estava mais entre eles, e isso não poderia ser mudado.

_Continua no capítulo 5_


End file.
